


Worse Than The Silence

by flashstepirony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashstepirony/pseuds/flashstepirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had never really been there much before and the silence was a normal thing. Despite this, something about the new silence hung heavier than it ever had before. It was stifling, oppressive, maddening… No matter what Dirk did to try to fill that silence, it was still there. Neither the music from his speakers, nor the clash of metal upon metal could cover it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely ever write, but decided to put up a short drabble mostly because I love these two and also am a bit of a bitch. Written at about 5am one morning back before we were given more information about Alpha!Dave and Dirk's situation. I guess at this point it could be considered AU?

You had never really been there much before and the silence was a normal thing. Despite this, something about the new silence hung heavier than it ever had before. It was stifling, oppressive, maddening… No matter what Dirk did to try to fill that silence, it was still there. Neither the music from his speakers, nor the clash of metal upon metal could cover it up. 

But there were worse things than the silence. There were times when lying in bed, curled around Cal that he would hear things. Normally it was the sound of your keys scraping against the lock of the front door, then the sound of the door opening and your voice calling for him. A surge of hope would surge through him as he wasted no time in jolting up and dashing out to the living room.  
Bright orange eyes would stare at the front door – completely unbothered from the last time he’d used it. His gaze would go to the coat rack then to the couch, but your coat was never there. Bare feet padded softly against the wooden floor as he made his way to your room, knocking.

“…Bro?” 

You wouldn’t answer him and he knew somewhere inside that you wouldn’t. His hand would tremble as he reached for the handle, opening the door to a room that had been unused for years. Incomplete scripts littered your desk where you’d left them so long ago, completely undisturbed, never to be completed. The teen would sink to his knees on your bedroom floor as he took out his cellphone, typing another message that would never be received before eventually scrolling the messages up to the last he’d ever received from you. 

TG: i wont be coming home  
TG: i know that ive never been the best bro  
TG: you wouldnt admit it but i know it was lonely  
TG: it was important though  
TG: but i think you already knew that  
TG: this is my last message  
TG: im leaving the rest to you  
TG: but first i wanted you to know  
TG: that the one thing im regretting now is that i never got to spend as much time with you as i wanted  
TG: and that i never told you  


He’s already asked too many times what you meant to say but much like the door this was another thing you would leave unanswered. As he read your words over and over, his body would begin to shake with sobs that no one but Cal would ever hear. He was used to being alone but this was so much different. 

Truth be told you really weren’t a good guardian – once he was able to do things for himself he more or less raised himself. His puppet was a better guardian than you were, the puppet was the one he always shared his feelings, thoughts, dreams and tears with. Sometimes maybe you did want to know what he was thinking, to know him better though you didn’t admit this until it was too late. Even though you knew it back then and maybe you were a bit bitter about it but you knew what you had to do was important, even if it stole you from him.

Ultimately, everything you did was to try to prevent the inevitable ocean that now kept him isolated. You didn’t defeat her in time to prevent this but you thought that he could succeed where you failed. Years ago as your fingers had ceased moving across the keyboard on your phone’s screen, your lips had still moved through the blood that coated your lips and had stained the fabric of your suit. 

_“…proud I am… Dirk… and that… I’m…sorry…”_

The last thing you had seen was a blur of orange words splashed across the screen of the phone when the cold and darkness overtook you. 

TT: Bro?  
TT: …Hey, Bro?  
TT: What the hell?  
TT: …This isn’t funny, Dave.  
TT: Dave?  
TT: What the hell are you up to?  
TT: I told you this isn’t fuckin’ funny, Dave. Answer your damn phone.  
TT: …Please answer.  
TT: …Please.

The battery had long since failed, the phone since destroyed but he’d continued to try send these messages to you throughout the years. This time was different though. Dirk was on his knees in your room but this time there were no tears as he stared at the phone, his expression unreadable as he typed a different message:

TT: I hate you.

He knew it was a lie because every time he thought he heard that door, he still got up. Sometimes even without hearing the noises, he would open the front door and stare out at the endless ocean that now covered the city. He would search the horizon in hopes to see you returning, but really he knew that it was futile. You weren’t coming home.


End file.
